Take it Off and Keep it Off
by SweetnSour246
Summary: Hermione let her self go after being dumped by her live-in boyfriend Ron. To end her period of self-imposed seclusion, she ends up stripping at amateur night at the Oasis. What will happen when a certain Mr. Malfoy sees her shaking it on stage? Updated
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a silly, smutty, OOC Dramione short story. Enjoy!

This was the first story I ever wrote!

1/30/11- I've edited a bit but it's still the same story

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or the characters associated with it. I'm making no money from this

* * *

"And together, and drop! Drop it like it's hot ladies. Hip out, hip out…"

Hermione sighed inwardly. _Why I am I here again? Oh yes, because I've spent the last four months drowning myself in my research and a daily pint of sinfully good chocolate turtle ice cream. Too sinfully good in fact. It's not my fault I am destined to single-handedly heal all the patients in the psychiatric ward of St. Mungo's! While simultaneously liberating house elves and other mistreated magical folk around the world! These kinds of things take dedication! It also isn't my fault that after a particularly grueling night in my lab, I came home to find that my live-in boyfriend Ron was leaving me to find someone more 'emotionally available.' Emotionally available? If Hermione Granger were one thing, it was emotionally available!... To house elves and potions ingredients. Okay, so maybe that was my fault._

"Okay, now next, we're going to turn while unbuttoning our shirts. And I want to see your hands on your body—don't be afraid to touch yourselves, ladies! And if you're really getting that, you can add something fun, like a sexy stare that says 'I'm mentally undressing you.' Don't act like you don't know what I mean; I know you've all done it at least once."

Hermione was weighing her options. _I could appease Ginny and my inner 'sex minx' as she likes to call it, or I could happily continue to be comfortably numb with Misters Ben and Jerry. On one hand, the minx __has__ been clawing at my insides recently, due to the—err, lack of stimulation? Okay, so my libido has been slowly eating away at my brain. But I don't want to go out like a slag and have a one night romp. Complete with scandalously gratifying heavy petting and the mind-shattering feeling of a man inside me that makes feel like a __real__ woman. I can just imagine him pouring chocolate sauce all over my beasts and licking it off my peaked nipples tantalizingly slow…_

"Hermione! We're going to do the dance all together with the music now. You can fantasize about the shag of your life later."

Hermione turned several shades pink as she gave Ginny the 'don't utter another word or I'll Avada your ass' stare. _Who thought Ginny would've spent her spare time teaching a striptease class at a Muggle gym during the Quidditch off-season? And since when could Ginny read my mind? Probably since we'd known each other for over a decade. At any rate, Ginny was always more confident with her femininity than I… Nonetheless, Ginny had convinced me that I needed to release my negative vibes and start feeling like a sexy single woman. So here I am, Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio, learning how to take my clothes off and to appear mouthwateringly enticing while doing it. Like a nice juicy piece of steak. Okay, that's the wrong image. A nice voluptuous piece of fruit, just waiting to be bitten. That's more like it._

The music began and Hermione followed Ginny and the class as they began to slowly walk around the carefully placed chair each had in front of them. As she got to the front of the chair, she put her left foot onto the seat while running her hand up and down her leg.

_Damn, I need to shave. I wonder how long it's been. Focus, Hermione! Okay, now I've got to unbutton my shirt and shake my hips. You know, maybe Ginny was right. I'm beautiful, wicked smart, and a sex kitten!_

Hermione waited as everyone cleared the classroom and Ginny straightened up the mats.

* * *

"So, Hermione…"

Hermione recognized that tone instantly. "…. Yes?"

"There's this club down in Muggle London that I think we should check out tonight."

"A club. I'm not much into clubs you know?"

"Yea…. Well, okay, it's a strip club."

"WHAT? You want me, Hermione Granger, to go to a strip club. Me! Hermione Granger! You know I agreed to your class only because it was innocent fun. I'm not going to go watch people professionally take their clothes off. For money!"

Ginny grinned. "Well, actually, it's amateur night, so we would be doing the removing-of-clothes, not the professionals. And it's not sleazy, Hermione, it's just good fun. You've become a bloody nun, Hermione. You need to get out there emotionally and sexually. It'll be good for you. And I promise no creeps copping a feel or anything, and you only have to take off as much as you want."

"I can't believe you actually think I'd consider this. I'm Hermione Granger! I have an image to uphold! I'm a role model for all young women out in the world who want more out of life than being barefoot and pregnant, and you know…"

"Hermione, it's a Muggle club! No one will recognize you or know that you helped save the entire wizarding world from the most evil person of all time."

"But still…"

"There's no choice, Mione. You're going if I have to put you under the Imperius. I command it. I'm breaking you out of your self-imposed chastity belt. Now let's find you something to wear that will have every man drooling oceans at the sight of you."

And here she was. Hermione Granger was standing at the entrance of the Oasis, stunning onlookers in her knee high black boots and mini pleated skirt. She topped the Catholic schoolgirl outfit off with a pressed white collared shirt that she had conveniently left unbuttoned and a black lacey bra underneath. Ginny, dressed in a matching outfit, grabbed her arm and dragged her inside. The place was packed full of men and women alike, intently watching the woman on stage perform a cowgirl routine.

"Oh Merlin, Ginny, I can't do this in front of all these people! There are so many! Bloody hell I can't do this. I can't do this!"

"Hermione Jean Granger! Where is that Gryffindor courage? Get your shit together and we're going to go out there and dazzle these people with our beautiful bodies!" Ginny commanded as Hermione gave her an imploring look. Unfortunately, Ginny was unaffected by Hermione's silent pleas.

They found a woman sitting at a desk and registered to perform. She then led them backstage to a private dressing room and told them they'd be on in ten. Ginny busied herself with Hermione's makeup, while Hermione did her best not to vomit all over Ginny's face. They were close, you know, but not that close. Ginny would probably mind if she got a mouthful of Hermione's stomach contents. Her nerves were not treating her well. Before she had sufficient time to calm herself, the woman was back and leading them to the stage. Ginny only had to threaten to put her in a body bind once before Hermione quieted her protests and went along. And just like that, the lights were down. She straddled the chair, the music began to play, and Hermione stood up to begin the routine…

* * *

Draco was still baffled by the fact that he was standing in front of a Muggle strip club with none other than his best mate Blaise Zabini. He was also known as "The Italian Stallion" by females across Europe. Blaise had been on a Muggle women craze lately and had convinced Draco to come check out the Muggle women scene with him. And by convinced, he really meant forced. Blaise had won the 'who-can-shag-more-women-in-a-week' contest between them, and this was his prize... Draco Malfoy at a Muggle strip club. He really didn't mind the fact that they were Muggles… Blaise just tended to associate with odd women… One night he'd come home to their flat to find Blaise doing number seventeen (the spread eagle) right in the middle of the kitchen with a skinny woman with purple and green hair and piercings in every part of the body that could be pierced (and then some). That was one sight he wished he could obliviate from him memory. He didn't quite understand why Blaise was into the odd ones…. Probably a weird fetish. He preferred them blonde, gorgeous, and brainless. His kind of women were bountiful and easy to dispose of.

Nonetheless, here he was, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God, at the Oasis in Muggle London. He and Blaise paid the cover fee and made their way to a table at the right corner of the stage. The current girl was making a poor attempt at being a naughty cowgirl who needed a good spanking. Draco almost felt bad for her… she was making a right fool of herself. He quickly reminded himself that he was Draco Malfoy and thus did not feel compassion. Blaise gave him an expression that said, "next please" and he nodded in agreement. After the girl was finally finished, there was a brief intermission during which Draco headed for the bar. If all the performances were going to be this atrocious, he was going to need to be good and liquored up. He started to order a firewhisky but quickly corrected himself by ordering the only Muggle drink he'd ever heard of: vodka martini, shaken not stirred. The bartender rolled his eyes at the seriousness of his request and muttered something about a wannabe, whatever the hell that was. He tried to pay the bartender, but was informed that his drink had already been taken care of, courtesy of the young women by the couches. Draco looked over to find the cowgirl and her friend smiling suggestively and winking at him.

"Jesus Fucking Christ Almighty," Draco thought. He left Muggle swearing only to the most detestable of situations. This definitely qualified as such. He knew his wicked good looks were both a gift and a curse. He had to take the good with the bad, or should he say talentless, cowgirls. Without so much as a nod, he dashed back over to Blaise, who gave him a quizzical look. He responded with a glare to the cowgirl over on the couch. Blaise chuckled and turned back to the stage since new music was starting to play.

The lights were dim and he could make out two figures straddling chairs in the middle of the stage. As the music got louder, the figures stood up on the chairs and began gyrating to the music. The lights came up, but the girls were still facing the back of the stage; he could tell that one was a brunette with wild curls and the other a redhead with long straight hair. Their routine was spot on—all their moves were perfectly in sync. Suddenly, the girls turned around with a sexy hair flip and his eyes instantly recognized the pair of Gryffindors shaking their asses on the stage. His brain told him to look away, but his eyes wouldn't move. Holy FUCK, he was watching Hermione Granger, princess of purity, take off her clothes like a sex kitten.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's heart was pounding relentlessly in her ears. _I can't believe I'm up on stage doing this! _She and Ginny were down to the bare minimum now—which happened to be a lacy black bra adorned with tiny pink flowers and matching knickers that were cut midway on their bums. They were also wearing black stockings that were attached to their knickers. Finally, they reached their ending pose, facing backward. Ginny quickly removed her bra and cast it out into the audience, while turning her head ever so slightly to grin mischievously toward the hungry onlookers. The girls were swiftly shuffled offstage after the lights had dimmed again. Ginny turned to smirk at Hermione, but her smile quickly faded.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, that was definitely _not_ as horrific as that expression pained on your face says!"

Hermione's flabbergasted look didn't fade. "Did you see who was sitting in the front row? Oh, dear Merlin! What are we going to do?"

"I didn't really ever glance at the front row. The tall bloke toward the bar caught my eye, if you know what I mean." Ginny wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ginny! This is no time for fun and games! We have to figure out an escape plan!"

"The only place I plan on escaping to is to the bathroom with the aforementioned bloke. I don't know where you think you're running off to, Hermione Granger, but I will simply not have it! What is it that you're so worked up about?"

"Draco Malfoy, Ferret Prince, and his Italian crony were right in the front row! I can't believe Malfoy saw me taking off my clothes. As if he didn't have enough insults to throw at me, now I've practically loaded the gun and aimed for him! Oh this is so humiliating, Ginny! I can't believe I let you talk me into this… So irresponsible!"

"Now, Hermione, I thought you were supposed to be the brightest witch of our age! Do you honestly think Malfoy would be caught dead in a Muggle strip club? He'd probably prefer another round of bouncing like a ferret down the Hogwarts corridors!"

Hermione thought for a moment. Ginny did have a point. Why the hell would Malfoy be in a Muggle club? But could she really be mistaken? It looked _exactly_ like him…

* * *

"No bloody way," Blaise whispered to him. Draco couldn't bring himself to respond. _This is like watching a horrid accident in slow motion. A bloody beautiful horrid accident. No. NO! This was Hermione Granger, Mudblood Extraordinaire. He could NOT be enjoying this. Absolutely not._

"All those seemingly sweet and innocent years at Hogwarts… Who would've guessed?" Blaise continued, looking over at Draco this time. "Well, I'll be damned. Draco Malfoy has been rendered speechless by a couple of naughty, Gryffindor schoolgirls," he chastised.

"Shut it, Zabini. I can't decide whether I should make a break for the door or hunt her down and shag her senseless as soon as she steps a toe off that stage."

"Which one?"

"Granger, of course. You know I don't do redheads."

"Perfect, because I most definitely will do bloody gorgeous redheads like that one," he motioned toward the stage.

"I think I'm going to head for the hills while I still can."

"Come on, mate! I know you used to fantasize about her back at Hogwarts. I saw what you were _really_ studying during all those hours in the library."

"Alright, Zabini. I admit I thought about snatching those books out of her hands, ripping her clothes off, and bending her over a library table a few times. Okay, maybe a thousand times. But my father would've been sure to have made a special trip to Hogwarts to Avada my ass the second he found out."

"Mate, we're past that now. Your dad is where he belongs—six feet under. She's a beautiful witch. She looks like she needs to be shagged senseless by a man who really knows what he's doing."

Draco eyed his "Stallion" friend. He was right. She needed a good shagging. Probably a few good shaggings. And this happened to be Draco Malfoy's specialty…

* * *

Hermione threw on her coat and grabbed her purse. She wasn't taking any chances with this Malfoy person, whether it really was him or not. She started for the door, when suddenly there was a knock. She looked at Ginny.

"Um, why is someone knocking on our dressing room door?"

"Open the bloody door and find out, Hermione. It's not as if I've invited anyone back here." Okay, that was a lie. She had managed to slip into the crowd and find the suspected Malfoy, while Hermione was ranting and raving about her 'humiliation'. After a rather awkward greeting (which was made even more awkward with Zabini's blatant ogling), she'd told him that Hermione was in a bit of a dry spell and needed a tune up. He'd smirked and said he could probably manage a minor repair.

Hermione opened the door and found the bartender standing there with a martini. A vodka martini, in fact.

"The Bond wannabe sent this for you, lady," the bartender said as he shoved the glass in her face.

"Huh? The Bond wannabe? Who? And what is this? A vodka martini? I hate vodka martinis!"

"The blond bloke out there bought this for you. He's apparently into vodka martinis, shaken not stirred, of course. So here ya go. Please, just take it, lady. I'm only the messenger."

"Blonde bloke? Merlin, Ginny! It couldn't be Malfoy, could it? Oh, the nerve of him! I don't even like vodka!"

The bartender closed the door to escape the ranting woman, and went back to find the blonde guy.

"All taken care of, sir." Draco slipped him a hundred dollar bill for a tip.

"Holy shit, man. Thank you! Although, I do think you should know that she hates vodka martinis. At least that's what she said when I gave it to her."

_What? Oh, fuck_. He took a minute to recalculate his strategy. "That's fine. It's not the drink she's going to be interested in anyhow," Draco retorted, keeping his usual, smooth tone. The barkeep left, and he turned to Blaise. "Well, that was useless," he said.

"Well, mate, it looks like you'll have to rely upon your seduction sk…" Blaise's sentence drifted off as his eyes grew wide.

"What?" Draco said. He turned to see what Blaise was staring at, when he was suddenly splashed in the face with nothing other than a vodka martini. He sputtered as he tried to open his burning eyes.

"What. The. Bloody. Hell. Draco Malfoy! You think you can just send me some crappy drink, that I don't even like, to loosen me up? So you can get into my knickers, eh? Well, I've got something to tell you, Mr. Malfoy. I HATE vodka martinis almost as much as I HATE snotty ferret boys!"

"Bloody hell, Granger, it's nice to see you too!" he said sarcastically. "Do you have any idea how much this shirt cost? Probably not, since you never seemed have an ounce of fashion sense. I bet your girlfriend over there had to pick this out for you."

"What? Why are you even here, Malfoy? This is a Muggle club. Last time I checked, you hated any and everything Muggle."

"I'd rather not discuss the circumstances that led to my being at this place."

"I can't believe Ginny talked me into this. I _knew_ something like this would happen!"

By now Ginny and Blaise had disappeared into the darkness of the club, and the manager had made his way over to the arguing pair.

"I'm going to have to ask you two to take this outside, please. You're disturbing the other performances." Hermione gave a loud "Hrmmmmph!" and stomped out the door with Draco arrogantly striding behind her. As soon as they were out the door, Draco had her pinned against the wall of the building and was exploring the inside of her mouth with his tongue. She was completely caught off guard and couldn't even protest_._

_Is this really happening? Draco Malfoy is kissing me! Intruding into my mouth! Although it doesn't really feel very intruding. More like glorious. Did I just think that? Merlin, help me! _Within seconds, she'd succumbed to his sensual lips and was moaning softly.

"I knew you'd see things clearly out here, Granger," Draco growled as he made his way down her neck with his lips, pausing slightly to suck and bite a particularly sensitive spot. She only moaned in response. Her arms began to roam his taut body as he fondled her breast over her bra.

Draco ceased his assault on her neck to look up and make sure there were no Muggles watching. "Hold on tight," he whispered as he side-along Apparated the pair into the bedroom of his London flat. Resuming his previous position, he slowly walked her backward and kissed her until she fell on top of the bed. Wandlessly, he magicked their clothes off. Clothing removal was, of course, the first wandless spell he'd mastered.

He began with her breasts. He kissed them furiously with his mouth and licked and bit her nipples. She arched her chest up in response, and he grinned inwardly. He had her right where he wanted her.

He made his way down her abdomen and finally to the top of her sacred place. She moaned something unintelligible and urged him down further.

"What was that, pet?" Draco murmured.

"Please, Malfoy, please," she whined.

He obliged her first with his fingers, tracing the outside of her folds lightly and gradually making his way inside. The moment he plunged two fingers deep inside her, a scream escaped from her lips. She hadn't had contact like this in far too long. Nor had she realized how badly she needed this. She was going to go insane without a release.

To peak her pleasure, he began to suck her clit, biting down lightly every so often. Minutes later, she was thrashing about and panting as her orgasm flooded over her, sending vibrations through her body. As her high began to ware off, he licked his way back up her body, only to be pushed onto his back. She ran her hands over his chest and down to his stiff cock. It was practically begging for attention. Her forwardness aroused him more than she could imagine. He let out a gasp as her mouth covered the tip of his cock and sucked lightly at his apex. She dipped her head further down his shaft and began pumping up and down rhythmically. After a few strokes, she would take time to trace her tongue under the head of his shaft, driving him wild.

He had to force her off him, in order to not come right there in her mouth. He got off the bed and pushed her against the wall, lifting her up so that her heated entrance was positioned perfectly at the tip of his penis. With one fluid motion, he sheathed himself inside of her. _Merlin she's tight. _He wasn't going to last long inside her, but thankfully she seemed to be on the verge of a release as well. She began to pant, while he grumbled curses under his breath. Soon, she began to shudder once again. He grabbed her thighs harder, pumped in and out a few more times, and released his seed inside her throbbing cunt.

He walked over to the bed to set her down and picked up his wand from the pocket of his discarded pants. She appeared to be on the verge of passing out, so he made his way to the bathroom to get himself together. When he emerged a few minutes later, she was laying on her side, eyeing his nude body suggestively.

"I hope you're ready for the next round. I'm certainly not done with you," he growled. A sexy smirk crept over her mouth. He made a mental note to thank Blaise for dragging him to that ridiculous Muggle club.


	3. Chapter 3

_Two weeks, three days, six hours, nine minutes, and forty-seven seconds._ Okay, so she really just made up that last number for dramatic effect; she didn't actually know how many seconds it had been. However, she was quite certain that it had been two weeks, three days, six hours, and nine minutes since that fateful night…

_Ahh, such a brilliant night it was… WHAT? No. No. NO! Hermione Granger! Such a bloody awful mistake of a night it was! I am going to lie to myself no matter what the consequences. There is absolutely no chance of a repeat! None. Zip. Nada. Zilch. Zero… _Hermione's thesaurus-like thoughts were interrupted by her Floo.

Ginny's head appeared in the green flames of her fireplace. "Hey there, my little minx," Ginny purred as she gave her a seductive wink.

Hermione sighed. "Gin, could you _please_ stop that. It's been two weeks, three days, and six hours, and nine minutes. You could really give it a rest."

"Hermione Granger! I can't believe you have the most bloody, wonderful shag of your life—scratch that—the three most bloody wonderful shags of your life, and you're moping around counting the _minutes_ it's been! Have I taught you nothing?" she demanded.

Hermione glared at her and drooped back onto her couch. She was beginning to regret telling Ginny about what happened that night. And by telling her what happened, she really meant telling her every waking detail. It's not as if she'd had much of a choice. Not only had Ginny managed to get her in a body bind on the floor. Oh no, she then proceeded to sit on her and threatened to drool on her face if she was not sated with 'every _utter_ detail.'

Thus, Hermione was forced to oblige. And now here she was, relentlessly battling her urges to hunt Draco Malfoy down and shag his brains—No! beat his brains until they were seeping out of his ears. He had seduced her!

"Hermione! I know you can't stop thinking about Malfoy's rippling muscles and other large assets, but please try and pay attention when I'm talking to you."

"I am NOT thinking about bloody Malfoy or his bloody assets!"

"Right. Anyway, so you're going to be at Lavender's bachelorette party next week, correct?"

"Err, right. I suppose."

"Fabulous! Now I know your closet's a bit lacking in the skanktastic department, but I would, of course, love to help you out…"

Hermione tuned Ginny's rambling out. Her mind was stuck in a loop ever since Ginny mentioned Malfoy's large asset. And good Merlin could he use it. She couldn't pry her thoughts away from it_. I've never had such a bloody intense, earth-shaking orgasm in my life. And he certainly didn't stop after one. Oh no. Just when I thought I was completely spent and couldn't stay awake for another minute of shagging, he pushed his cock inside me again and took me to unexplored heights._ She could imagine exactly the way his penis thrust in and out of her wetness.

"Hermione! You're hopeless."

"Sorry, Gin, I'm just a bit preoccupied… And frustrated."

"Why don't you toss your shame out the window, go find your man toy, and demand that he shag you until you can't walk?"

"That's just not my style, Gin, and you know that. It doesn't help that we've been enemies since the day we met. Then one day we happen to meet again, we end up having extraordinary sex. Even worse, now my brain won't stop thinking about _it_ or _him_ and I'm going bloody mad!"

"Well, he's obviously earned his reputation as 'Slytherin Sex God' well. But you know, if it were that amazing, he probably can't get his mind off of you either. I'm just saying that it's worth a shot to try and find him again."

"I don't know, Gin. I just don't know…"

* * *

"Ladies, I received a call saying there was a special someone here who needed a good _hosing down_," the sexy fireman declared. His jacket was unbuttoned so that his hard muscles, glistening with baby oil, could be clearly seen. He was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome.

"Right here, Mr. Firefighter!" Ginny exclaimed as she waved her arms toward Lavender, who was sitting to her left, blushing furiously.

"Well, honey, you certainly are on fire," the fireman said as he strutted toward her. Lavender tried to hide her obvious embarrassment, but her effort was futile—Ginny would not have it.

The fireman wrapped her legs around his torso, picked her up, and put her on the table. He spread her legs apart and began gyrating to the music in the club. The look of shock on Lavender's face was priceless. Ginny made her way over to Hermione and whispered, "I met him in a coffee shop yesterday. He was bloody gorgeous, so I struck up a conversation with him, only to discover he's a stripper! I told him that my friend was having a bachelorette party tonight and he agreed to come give her a rile if I'd go out with him this weekend."

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Typical Ginny. She's a man magnet—it must be the red hair._

By now the stripper was down to his shiny red thong and firefighter hat. He was running Lavender's hand up and down his body, going a bit lower with each stroke. Lavender had finally thrown her caution to the wind and was shrieking with delight. After he'd let her cop a good feel of his goods, he kissed her on the cheek and turned toward Hermione. Hermione's eyes widened as she tried to tell him not to, but before she could protest, he had pushed her down into a chair and was giving her a lap dance. The girls cheered her on, but Hermione couldn't wipe the deer-in-headlights look off her face. Suddenly, the fireman turned to face her and discretely pulled a piece of parchment out of his thong. He slipped it into her cleavage, gave her a quick kiss, and left to satisfy the other hungry women.

Hermione ran to the bathroom where she pulled out the parchment.

_Meet me at the coffee shop one block left of here._

_-DM_

_Ohmigod. This cannot be happening. How does he know I'm here?_ After pondering it for a moment, she decided she was going to go, but only because she was going to give him a piece of her mind! He had seduced her! She was not some toy to be played with and cast aside after he got bored.

She grabbed her purse from the table and told Ginny she wasn't feeling well, so she was going to turn in. Ginny huffed and puffed, but let her go in the end. She marched out of the club, holding her head high as she made her way to the coffee shop.

As she expected, Draco Malfoy was sitting alone at a table in the corner of the shop. He looked up when she walked toward the table and flashed his sexy smirk.

"Granger."

"Listen here, Malfoy. What happened the other week was a mistake, and I am not some tart you can just call upon whenever you need a good shag! So don't be sending me messages via stripper thongs or following me around, expecting me to just want to shag you again!"

"Oh, must you be a frigid bitch Granger? You and I both know that was the shag of your life. I bet you haven't been able to stop thinking about it for weeks."

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy."

"Like I need to. I know what you're thinking. I know how you long for me. I know you imagine my thick cock pumping in and out of you when you finger yourself." By now their heated conversation was drawing attention from the coffee shop patrons. A few of their mouths were agape from Draco's last remark.

"Malfoy! Shut up!" Hermione said in a low voice.

"Embarrassed by your masturbation habits, Granger? I bet some of these good people can relate to your lack of sexual expression lately."

"Ugh!" she exclaimed. _Why is he doing this to me? Why is he so damn irresistible? Be strong, Hermione! Be strong!_

"How about we settle this with a little game? We can even go to your place, so you don't feel pressured." He looked at her seductively.

"Game? What kind of game?"

"You have to agree to play first."

"Okay. But ONLY if we play at my place. And as soon as I beat your ferret ass, I will never have to be bothered by your ferret face ever again." She was NOT going to let Draco Malfoy charm her pants off again. Literally.

Draco grinned. "Alright. And if I win, well… I think you know what the prize will involve."

* * *

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Here she was, down to her skivvies, in her living room, getting schooled by Draco Malfoy at strip poker. She figured she had the edge here, being that it was a Muggle game and all. Plus there was the fact that she had always beaten him in school. How wrong she had been! Her reign of being better than Draco Malfoy at everything (well… except stupid things, like Quidditch, of course) was dwindling. Draco had merely removed a sock, while she had lost her shirt, tank top, both socks, belt, pants, headband, watch, and earrings.

"Four of a kind." Draco laid down his cards and Hermione groaned.

"You're cheating! I know it. I have never been this awful at cards."

"What do you have, Granger?"

"A pair of bloody twos."

"Fantastic! Another piece of clothing, please. And it must be real clothing. I was generous with the jewelry, but I think it's quite apparent that I'm going to be victorious here."

"No, I think you must take off your pants to prove to me that you're not stacking the deck."

"Why, Granger! Aren't you one to get down to business." He started unbuttoning his pants.

"NO! I mean, no," she exclaimed. _That was a very dumb thing to say, Hermione. The goal here is to not shag him._

"Granger, I've pretty much won. Why don't we just call it a game and get on with the prize." He winked at her.

Hermione was lost. Her body longed for his touch, and his _assets_, as Ginny put it. But her brain kept saying, "No." He was just using her. She didn't like being used.

"Malfoy, I told you I am not some hussy you can just have when you like."

"Perhaps, I could have you when you would like too."

"What the hell does that mean? Why would you even think I want you?"

"You can quit pretending, Granger. I think we could develop a nice _working relationship,_ if you know what I mean. You scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours."

Hermione pondered this idea. What he was offering wasn't such a bad idea. _Maybe I should actually consider this. _But before she could analyze every angle of the proposal, he had pinned her on the floor and was kissing her furiously. All thoughts of games, prizes, and working relationships floated away. She worked her hands down to his pants and swiftly unzipped them. In a flash, he had moved her onto the couch. His throbbing cock was brushing against her thigh as he sucked on her breasts. She started moaning softly when he worked his fingers in between her folds. Just before she thought she would explode, she urged him back up with her arms and tried to guide his groin region near hers.

He got the message and thrust deep inside of her, releasing a low growl at the feel of her. Soon, both of them were panting in ecstasy as he pounded inside of her. Hermione was on such a high that she couldn't form a coherent thought. All she knew was that this needed to be a regular part of her life. A regular part of her day, in fact. Draco lightly brushed the tip of his thumb over her clit to speed her orgasm. Her shudders and clamping around his member caused him to expel his seed with a gasp.

After a few minutes, they had returned down to earth. Draco tried to pull out of her so that he could find his wand and clean up the mess, but she held him back.

"I think we're going to have a nice working relationship," she said with a smirk that rivaled his own.


End file.
